As companies continue to collect a wide variety of data, business intelligence systems may be utilized to evaluate the collected data. Business intelligence systems can collect and analyze data to provide historical information, current operational information, and/or predictive information. For example, a business intelligence system may be utilized in data mining analyses to facilitate business decision-making.